Demon Kirbys, poker, and bacon
by DrIvoRobotnik
Summary: It all started as a simple conversation... I dont own anything SSBM or any related matierial. some may argue that the bacon is actually sausage,but I dont care, anyways...plz review!


I do not own any SSBM characters or any matirial they come from. With that out of the way, LETS BEGIN!

------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirby and Mr. Game and Watch where talking in one of the many Smash Bro's stadium hallways.

"So GaW, whats happining?" Said Kirby.

"Beep BeepBeep Bop?(translation:what you say about my momma?)" Yelled the now angry Mr Game'n'Watch. Kirby backed up a bit

"Whoa, Whoa, chill man...its a acronym. See, GaW means Game an-" Kirby's explination was cut short by Mr Game'n'Watch.

"Beep Beep BopBeep Bop Bop Beep Boop Beep!(translation: Listen you walking marshmellow! Nobody, And I mean NOBODY, talks about my momma that way!Prepare to get your $$ whooped!)" Screamed (or rather, loudly beeped,) Mr Game'n'Watch. Mr GaW started flippingbacon piecesat Kirby, who was desprately avoiding them.

"Listen man, I'll defend my self if you don't stop." Shouted Kirby as he dodged bug spray. Mr GaW didn't seem interested in Kirby's talk, and continued to fight.

"Fine, play hard ball." Said Kirby.(Insert Kirby's mouth whooshing and gulp noise here.) Kirby looked at Mr GaW who wasKOed on the floor. Kirby found a mirror and looked at himself.

"Wow, I look spooky...Hmm, I wonder what my extra power is." Said Kirby. He tried it and he got thebacon move.

"Sweet!Bacon to my heart's content!" For the next half-hour, Kirby pigged out on Bacon. A half-hour later, Kirby had eaten his fill and decided to show his new self to the other SSBM contestents, who where in the break room.

------------------------------------------------------

In the break room was a high-stakes game of poker, consisting of Fox, Mario, Luigi, Link, and Marth,with Fox in the lead and Mario losing.

"Mama-mia!Howsa you get so gooda at poker, Fox?" Asked Mario as he handed Fox $50. Fox grinned and said.

"I believe the real question is:How are you so bad at it?" Donkey-Kong then came over to the poker table.

"Ook ook eek aak ook.(translation:Common guys, let me play. I got money.)" Link sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"DK, for the last time, bananas don't count as legal tender (money,) and certainly not bananas that have been sitingon the floor ofyour room for the last month and a half. Besides, their probably mushed into the carpet by now." Said Link. DK sighed unhappily and shuffled of to the snack machine. Then there was a loud ripping noise, and the last anyone saw of the snack machine was it being carried off by DK to his room.

"Thirda time this montha he'sa done that." Grumbled Luigi. Everyone's attention was drawn to the loud voice coming fromadoorway to the break room and all activity stopped when they saw him.

"Hey guys, I see DK stole another vending machine, anyway, look what I got!" Said Kirby as he walked into thebreak room. All the people in the break room saw a black blob with white, souless eyes."Well, waddya think?" Asked Kirby. The air was still for a few seconds until Peach screamed.

"ITS A DEMON POSSESSED KIRBY COME TODEVOUR OUR SOULS!RUN AWAY!" Screamed Ness.With that being said, everyone made a mad dashtoescape the "demon possessed Kirby." Shouting things like "He'll bring us to hell with him" and "he'll devour your soul and use your body for satanic rituals" and other such things.

"Hahahaha! You really had me going there you guys...hey you guys?Guys?Common, its me, Kirby!Look, I'll get rid of my extra power." Said Kirby (Insert Kirby getting rid of his extra power noise here.)"See? Its me! Hello?" But by now everyone had fled. Kirby became unhappy because he didn't have his infinite bacon supply anymore. Then a noise behind him caused his to turn around. "Oh, there you guys are. I though you...Aw ..."

"Beep Boop Beep! Bop Bop Beep! Bop Bop Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!(translation:Insult my mom and suck me up for lunch will you? I'll give you something to suck-up!how about some posion bug spray, or a snapping turtle? Get back heeeeeeeeeeeeeeere...)"

--------------------------------------------------------

Da end. Plz review!


End file.
